The present techniques relate to managing a processing system and, more particularly, for invoking a restricted access operating system process through a RESTful interface.
Many installations today are looking to accelerate their business processes to allow immediate access to important applications and are looking to mobile applications as a key to achieving such assets. Mobile access improves the time it takes an information system professional (e.g., a system administrator, a system programmer, etc.) to obtain important information and make key decisions to maintain system availability. Often this can involve building a mobile application that invokes native operating system function in a native restricted execution state, available only using a programming interface that is not accessible to the web application that operates on behalf of a mobile application request.